elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marriage (Skyrim)/Archive 2
Elisif The Fair I have married Elisif in a previous game of Skyrim, so I know it is possible with console commands, and that there is a mod or two for it as well, and I have the To Have and To Hold multiple marriage mod installed so already having spouses isn't the issue. I have successfully married Elisif with this mod in my current PC game, but after reloading a previous save she will no longer have the potential marriage dialogue no matter what I do, no mods or console commands I've tried have worked at all. I think the mod may have altered her original coding, but that's only a wild guess. Is there a way to fix this? GamerOfThrones (talk) 06:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) marrige candidate you can also marry Hilund from the dragonborn dlc she is found at the Thisk Mead hall.note you must give her 50 spears and side with the nords. 13/03/2013: Stuart.v ??? "This page has been locked, meaning only users with special rights can change it further. Action was taken to protect this article's current status due to undesirable edits, edit-warring, high traffic, excessive vandalism, or spam. Please leave requests for further improvement of this article on its talk page. This article or section is not written in the formal tone expected of an encyclopedia entry, meaning it relies heavily on colloquialisms and unprofessional verbiage. The perspective may be written from a first- or second- person point of view, when third person indirect is required. See the style sheet and the writing guideline for suggestions." What's the point of putting up those templates??? They double cross each other. Rayan- 00:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : This page is locked only to new and unregistered users. Newly registed users will be able to edit an autocomfirned page after 4 days of the registration. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 00:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Dead Guest Bug Has the corpse appearing at the wedding been fixed yet? It says its fixed in patch 1.2 on the page but there's nothing about fixing this bug on the Followers page. 06:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Just wanna make sure about it before I get married. Or can it be prevented by not killing any followers? 08:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information You forgot this You can also have have a lesbian marriage. No, they didn't. A lesbian marriage is a homosexual marriage. ''The Seller of the Pickles, and the Guardian of the Mudkipz Message '' 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) New Bug? Playing as an Orc, trying to marry Borgakh the Steel Heart and when I went to do the marriage instead of the marriage happening all of the female followers I've gotten to the point where they can follow me appeared in the Temple of Mara and started fighting, derailing my wedding handily. Selonianth (talk) 22:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Apparently Mjoll the Lioness is the instigator, she is the only red dot on my compass while they're fighting and once downed the group disperses until she recovers, at which point they attack again.Selonianth (talk) 23:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Forgotten Gregor You forgot Gregor (Dawnstar housecarl) as a male candidate for marriage. He is a great husband and follower. 16:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) 13:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Stuck Quest Fix The best way to fix the stuck quest bug is prevention: Save before you request the marriage from Maramal, and if it gets stuck, reload that save. For me, I requested the marriage ceremony about an hour before midnight, waited outside for 2 hours till 1 am, and then walked back in. MilesNoctis (talk) 22:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Updated list of suitors? A bit new to Skyrim and wanted to see possible choices for a spouse through guides and the wikia and I noticed there are a number of spouses missing? Can someone update this? Tricksteroffools (talk) 00:55, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Vilkas Marriage Glitch I just apparently discovered this new glitch because nobody else seems to have this problem, but a few days ago I proposed to Vilkas, and today when I came back to Whiterun, walked in to Jorvaskar, and asked him to follow me... He was furious, he told me to get out of here and that we had nothing to talk about. The marriage quest failed too. I just wanted him to follow me around and show him my new spells but apparently he's had it up to here with me. :/ 20:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC)I KICK KATZ